disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ned Frischman
Ned Frischman is one of the antagonists in the Disney Channel animated series Dave the Barbarian. He has attempted to take over the world twice, once using Gameguys, the other time using jokes. Background Ned Frischman was a nerd and social misfit among his co-worker who works at a pants factory in the year 1994. Longing for companionship but every time he attempts to break out of his shell, his peers would consider him a nerd and loser. Ned swore he'd have his revenge on mankind with the power he gains with a radioactive zipper which he uses to travel back into time. Ned decides of using the power of his modern mind to take over the ancient world. Role in the series Ned first appeared in the episode "Ned Frischman: Man of Tomorrow", after discovering a magical Time Zipper, Ned travels back in time and tries to take over the ancient world using Gameguys (video games). When everyone is hooked on the video games and powerless to stop him, it was up to Faffy, Lula, and Twinkle the Marvel Horse (being the only ones without thumbs) to face off against Ned. Ned's second and last appearance was the episode "I Love Neddy", Ned Frischman returns to the past attempting to conquer the world using jokes. He becomes the most loved man in the world, and creates a sitcom called "I Love Neddy". Dave and the gang create the world's first reality program, "Real Life Barbarians", which soon becomes more popular than "I Love Neddy". Ned comes to stop Dave and the gang with his jokes. All seems lost, when Dave grabs "Convenient Feathers", and tickles Ned back to the future. Episode appearances * Ned Frischman: Man of Tomorrow * I Love Neddy Gallery Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Ned Frischman Man of Tomorrow_45633.jpg Time Zipper.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Ned Frischman Man of Tomorrow_127500.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Ned Frischman Man of Tomorrow_171667.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Ned Frischman Man of Tomorrow_239700.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Ned Frischman Man of Tomorrow_242733.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Ned Frischman Man of Tomorrow_246833.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Ned Frischman Man of Tomorrow_495467.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Ned Frischman Man of Tomorrow_515867.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Ned Frischman Man of Tomorrow_611767.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x03 Ned Frischman Man of Tomorrow_621800.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_49133.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_81700.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_84767.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_154700.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_159333.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_187767.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_195867.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_256533.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_267667.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_269933.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_273767.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_485667.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_494867.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_534967.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_598800.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_626000.jpg Dave the Barbarian 1x17 I love Neddy_634333.jpg Category:Dave the Barbarian characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters